Kagami Mayume Risa
Kagami (Miyauchi) Mayume Risa (水 龍, nyugatiasan Mayume Risa (Miyauchi) Kagami), az 5. osztag tisztje és Kagami Ai unokanővére. KINÉZET Hosszú, majdhogynem bokáig érő, hullámos, aranyszőke haja van. Frufruja aránytalanul van elválasztva, egyes tincsek időnként zöldes szemei előtt éktelenkednek. Íriszei fény hatására gyakran tűnnek kicsit kékesnek. Jobb szeme alatt egy apró anyajegy helyezkedik el. Porcelán-fehér bőre nem üt el árnyalatával világos hajszínétől. Mayume nem túl magas mindössze 152 cm, alkata törékeny, súlya alig 46 kg. Fizikuma csekély, immunrendszere sem a legtökéletesebb, könnyen betegszik. Ebből kifolyólag erőnlétét elméje trenírozásával kompenzálja. Ámbár nem magas, alakja korához hűen nőies. Fiatalos arca azonban időnként ellentmond már megélt éveinek. Harmincas évei felé közeledő hölgy látszatát kelti, így bátran mondható, hogy lélekként eléggé lassú az öregedése. Ráadásul a lélekölőkardja belső világában töltött idő alatt, mintha megállt volna a korosodásban. Mayume szereti a lágy, könnyed esésű, kényelmes kelméket vagy a bársonyos tapintású selyemből szőtt ruhaneműket. JELLEM Mayume szereti elhitetni környezetével, hogy ő maga egy tiszteletet követelő, határozott, bölcs, talpraesett, mindentudó személyiség. Noha roppantul tanult, tudása nem határtalan. S inkább tűnik mindez felsőbbrendűsége fitogtatásának. Ugyanakkor rideg mimikái érzékeny lelket takarnak. Valós emócióit rejti a külvilág elől, erős, magabiztos látszatát nem hagyja egykönnyen megtörni. Emiatt hűvös kimértséggel kezeli a dolgokat, de mindenekelőtt türelemmel. Mivel érzelmeit rejtegeti, ebből kifolyólag tipikusan az a személyiség, ki magába folytja gondjait, nem beszél róla. Viszont nem is szereti, ha egyszerre túl sok figyelem hárul rá, ha akár feleslegesen is aggódnak érte. Panaszait is legtöbbször lenyeli, inkább alkalmazkodik és tűr. Ritkán emel szót valamiért, azt is végszükség esetén. Óriási bizonyítási vággyal rendelkezik, ez múltjával köthető össze, ahol is apja kegyeiért kellett küzdenie testvéreivel. Ez a tulajdonsága nem veszett el, a mai napig igyekszik lenyűgözni a számára fontos személyeket, vágy őszinte elismerésükre. Ehhez társul hihetetlen makacssága. Ha elkötelezi magát valami mellett, akkor nem adja fel egykönnyen, végletekig küzdő típus. Mayume rendkívül nyitott az új dolgokra, szívesen tanul, mérhetetlen tudásszomjjal rendelkezik. Nehezen bízik meg az idegenekben, így bonyodalmas számára családján kívüli kapcsolatokat kialakítani. Noha taníttatásaihoz hűen roppantul könnyedén képes társalogni, akár az időjárásról is egyszerűen folytat üres értekezéseket. Továbbá jó hallgatóság, ámbár akadnak témák, amelyeket alig visel el, ennek ellenére ezeket is képes a legnagyobb toleranciával végighallgatni. De az igazság az, hogy nehezen oldódik fel idegen társaságban. Nemesi neveltetéséből kifolyólag udvarias, ismeri az alapvető viselkedési normákat, elvárásokat, melyekhez tartja is magát. Roppantul tudja zavarni, ha valaki nem illem szerint cselekszik, viselkedik. Ugyanakkor közemberekkel sokkal elnézőbb, mint nemesi származású lelkek esetében. TÖRTÉNETE '∂ ''Árbóc fel „Álmaid tengerén hajózol, bizonytalan vizeken. Kormányodat a legnagyobb viharba, a legkiszámíthatatlanabb öbölbe vezeted újra és újra. De nem rendülsz meg a bizonytalan utakon. Mélyet szippantasz a sós ízű tengeri levegőből és feltöltődsz. Készen állsz! Érzed, tetőtől-talpig átjár az energia. Olykor-olykor talán gondolsz rá, mégse mered elhinni, de te létezel. Ez te vagy. S minden a te döntésedtől függ.” Kagami Mayume Risa, a Négy Nagy Nemesi Család egykori vezetője Kagami Kouhei és Miyauchi __ legkisebbik gyermekeként látott napvilágot. Mayume koraszülött volt, csak komoly küzdelmek árán tudták életben tartani első napjaiban. Már csecsemő korában is sápadt, gyönge és törékeny volt. Mindemellett meghatározhatatlan kór sújtotta szervezetét, melyen még a 4. osztag legjobb orvosai sem tudtak segíteni. S ugyan életben maradását elősegítették, azonban életét örökre megpecsételte ez a betegség. Mai napig rendszeres vizsgálatokra kell járnia, naponta viziteli személyi orvosa Amatsuji Akira, hogy állapota ne romoljon tovább. Mayume nagy család részesének tudhatta magát, nem csak tágabb értelembe véve a rokonokat. Öt testvére volt és mindegyik fivére tehetséges halálistenként szolgált a Gotei 13 berkeiben. Ég és föld választotta el őt idősebb testvéreitől. Nem csupán a nagy korkülönbség, de még a betegsége is közéjük állt. Bátyjai rendszeresen érzékeltették vele, hogy az állapota nyűg édesapjuknak. Rendkívül bántotta a sértés, s noha úgy tett, mintha nem érdekelné a bántás, mélyen belül komoly sebeket okozott benne. Bűntudata volt, rendszeresen azon töprengett miként versenyezhetne erős fivéreivel, hogy apja őt is elismerje. A megoldást taníttatásai megkezdésében látta, az etikett alapvető szabályai mellett írni és olvasni tanították. Utóbbiban óriási örömöt lelt, mérhetetlen tudásszomjjal rendelkezett, buzgón falta a könyveket. Betegsége miatt ritkán hagyhatta el az óriási kúriát, minden lépését féltő szempár követte. Mindemellett rendszeres volt a testőri felügyelete, megvonva ezzel a legkisebb magánszféráját is. Emiatt nem volt túl egyszerű gyermekkora, mivel eléggé be volt korlátozva állapota miatt, így nem adatott lehetősége vele egykorú fiatalokkal ismerkedni. Szabályosan ketrecben érezte magát ezektől a megkötésektől, így amikor csak lehetősége volt rá, a könyvek társaságát kereste. Szerette az olvasás adta magányos perceket, a csendet, s imádott fantáziálni. Gondolatai mezsgyéjén érezte igazán jól magát, ott nem kellett azon aggódnia, hogy a legkisebb szélfuvallat is ágyba dönti. A gyermekmesék helyett pedig jobban vonzódott a világról szóló tudást őrző enciklopédiákhoz, a szépirodalomhoz és elődjei nagyszerű tetteit ecsetelő tekercsekhez. Ezzel pedig méginkább eltávolodott a vele egykorú fiataloktól, akik ha túl durván játszottak a körülötte legyeskedő testőrök hessegették el őket. Ha tudás volt terítéken túl okoskodónak tűnt, hamar ráeszmélt: alkalmazkodnia kell, hogyha nem akar túlságosan kitűnni. A folytonos azonosulásba belefáradt, végül pedig csendes hallgató volt csupán és a játék alatt unatkozott, nem pedig szórakozott. Ahogy cseperedett úgy igyekezett felkapaszkodni fivéreihez, az óriási szakadékot, melyet tudásával próbált kitölteni, büszkén brillírozott, ha édesapjuk kérdezett. Azonban apja gyakran szegte kedvét, amiért minduntalan képes volt olyan kérdést feltenni, amire nem tudott választ adni. De nem futamodott meg a kihívás elől, ha valamire nem tudott felelni, igyekezett utánajárni, hogy legközelebb már ne ütközzön probléma. Ugyanis gyönge fizikuma miatt hiába erősködött nem engedték meg számára, hogy fegyveres-vagy pusztakezes harcot tanuljon, mint testvérei. Így nem tudott másba kapaszkodni csak a lexikális tudásába. Azonban egy időben szünetelnie kellett a könyvtárak látogatását, súlyos tüdőbetegség döntötte le a lábáról, melynek első fázisait a 4. osztag berkeiben kellett végigvészelnie. Később, mikor állapota javuló tendenciát mutatott odahaza viselték gondját. Minden nap, más-más gyógyító látogatott el hozzá. Mayume szíve mélyéről gyűlölte ezt az időszakot, nem csak azért mert erőtlennek, gyöngének, kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát, hanem azért is, mert így még kevés szabad térhet jutott. Az ápolók állandó, üres fecsegése fárasztotta, gyakran türelme határát pedzegették a folytonos kíváncsiskodásukkal. Ámbár ezek a hétköznapi beszélgetések keltették fel érdeklődését a külvilág felé. Vágyott saját szemével látni, önmagaként megtapasztalni mindazt, melyről eddig csak papíron olvashatott. Mióta megszületett alig járt a Kagami-kúrián kívül és mindez idáig számára teljesen természetesnek tűnt. Kíváncsisága fellángolt a világ felé, melyben él, meg szerette volna ismerni, látni akarta, hogy mennyi igazságalap van a könyvekben, melyekkel eddig ámította magát. ∂ Az első megálló „A bárkáddal szigethez közelítesz, útban vagy a felfedezetlen felé. Megállasz vagy elevezel mellette? Tétovázol. De hát, ezt akarod, kell neked! A szíved mélyén te is tudod, hogy szükséged van rá. Hagyod elillanni a lehetőséget? S ha a partnál zátonyra futsz, netán megtörsz és elkeseredésedben átkozod magadat? Amikor az álom valósághű határaihoz érsz, pont akkor tántorodsz meg? Pedig minden rajtad áll. A te döntésed. A felelősség, amit vállalsz a kimondani kívánt szóért. A kötelezettség, mely a már elhangzottakért súlyt… Ez mind, mind te hoztad magadra. Megbirkózol vele?” Mayume felépülését követően beszélt édesapjával azon szándékáról, hogy kifejtse neki, mennyire meg szeretné ismerni a kinti világot. Kívánságát határozott nemmel utasította vissza. A döntését, bármennyire is próbálta, nem tudta megváltoztatni. Mindemellett édesapja a nyakába zúdította a neve által hordozott kötelezettségeket. Új fejezetet nyitott tanulmányaiban a diplomáciával. Ezzel való megismerkedése azért volt fontos, hogy a jövőben tökéletes szerepet töltsön be menyasszonyként. Mayumét érdekházasság révén akarták kiházasítani, melyről ő nem igazán kívánt hallani. Azonban nem tudott menekülni ez elől, kénytelen volt fejet hajtani atyja döntése előtt és elfogadni, hogy egy ismeretlen, sosem látott személy felesége lesz. Állapota ez idő alatt kifejezetten javult, noha időnként fáradékony volt, lassacskán pedig éhség kezdte üldözni. Élelemben nem volt hiánya odahaza, hiszen megszokásból így is fogyasztotta az étkeket, de először párosult éhség érzete is hozzá. Mindehhez pedig megmagyarázhatatlan, szokatlan, olykor-olykor váratlan pillanatokban rátörő álmosság alatt vetített képzelete furcsa képeket elé. Nemsokára pedig szembesült azzal, hogy ezek az álmok nem más, mint az éhségből jövő adottsága, lélekölőkardjának szelleme keresi fel eme módon. „A hajód kikötött a parton. Vajon hová kerültél, mit találtál? Körös-körül oszlopcsarnokot látsz, fehér márvánnyal kirakva. Oly tiszta, hogy tükörképedet is ki tudod venni rajta, oly gyönyörű, hogy szinte bűnösnek érzed magad, amiért már csupán jelenléteddel bepiszkítod őket. Egy és félméteres nyílások biztosítanak számodra kilátást a magasba nyúló Korinthoszok között, melyek a kör alakú csarnokot szegélyezik. A támfák párkányai gazdagon díszítettek, a koronái drágakövekkel ékesítettek, több méterre nyúlva támasztják a boltíves kupolát. '' ''Felnézel. Odafent mozaikok foglalnak magukba részleteket életed kiragadott darabjaiból, akárcsak egy nyitott könyvből, úgy olvashatsz belőlük. Most a tartóoszlopok között pillantasz ki a külvilág felé, odakünn bárányfelhők úszkálnak, olyan közel hozzád, hogy kezedet nyújtóztatva el is érheted őket, elmerülhetnél bennük, mint egy puha dunyhában. A tiszta, csillagos égbolton közelinek tetszenek a bolygó sziluettek, amelyeket látsz. A csarnok széléhez közelítesz, és lepillantasz. Látod, ahogy fent a magasban van e csodás hely, s valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva, magától lebeg, lassan araszol orbitális pályáján, alátámasztás nélkül. Hunyorítva keresed, az alant lévő földeket azonban nem leled azokat, még úgy sem, hogy az idő csodaszép. S mi ez a dal, amit csengeni hallasz szüntelen? '' ''Esti rovarok, tücskök kórusa tartja az éjjeli szerenádot, a fuvola és hárfa szólamát követve. A hangjáték mámorító, teljesen elandalít. Mégis, mi lehet ez a hely? Kérdezed magadtól. Pedig ott van a válasz benned, ott őrződ a titkot mellkasodban. A szívedbe van írva.” Első találkozása Hüpnosszal Mayume kételyt és gyanakvást érzett. Bizalmatlanul nyitott titokzatos lelki társa felé, ki ikre lehetett volna. A barátságos gesztus mögött ő bajt sejtett, holott semmi megalapozott oka nem volt rá. Csupán ösztönből elutasítással védekezett. Zanpakutou lelke emiatt nem tartotta késznek arra, hogy elárulja a nevét. Mikor Mayume az első ilyen mélyreható álmát élte át, ahol lelki társa ilyen részletességgel megjelent előtte, a valóságban közben több napot telt el. A külvilágnak úgy tűnt, mintha mélyen aludna, melyből lehetetlenség felébreszteni. Ezzel komoly aggodalmakat keltett családja lelkében. Noha, miután magához tért és szülei számára is bizonyossá vált, hogy egészségügyi állapota nem fogja korlátozni, így hamarosan visszaállhatott napi rutinja. Habár egyre többször kalandoztak el gondolatai eme álom végett, emiatt tanítói rendszerint kioktatták, amiért a tananyag megismerése helyett gyakorta ébren álmodott. Az idő előrehaladtával pedig felütött, hogy képességeit nem mindig képes kordában tartani. Mikor indulatai tetőfokra hágtak, esetleg úgy érezte igazságtalanok vele, vagy csak nyomasztotta a környezete felé mutatott már-már fojtogató gondoskodása. Olyankor lélekenergiája irányíthatatlanul robbant ki belőle, ezzel fájdalmat okozva a körülötte levőkben. Mikor ez egyre gyakrabban történt meg vele és számára is tudatosult, hogy képtelen visszafogni, a helyzet érthetetlensége miatt önkéntesen szobájába menekült és nem volt hajlandó a külvilággal érintkezni. ∂ Lék a bárkán „Aggódsz. Félsz. Szüntelenül visszalépsz. Miért visszafelé haladsz az emelkedőn? Elbotlottál. Mi tart vissza abban, hogy felállj? Erős akarsz lenni. Bátor, kemény harcos, ki megküzd az igazáért. Megrettentél a pajzstól, mely óvna téged, meghátráltál a kardtól, mely szellemedből született? Ha a lelked megremeg, a penge is megreped.” Mayume képességének irányíthatatlansága végett édesapja egy halálistent rendelt a birtokra a Kidoushuu berkeiből. A halálisten ki elé járult eleinte magánúton igyekezett segíteni Mayuménak. Viszont nem érve el különösebb eredményeket, továbbá felfedezve Mayume tehetségét, a Gotei 13 tagja egyetlen megoldást látott: a Lélektovábbképző Akadémia oktatását. Mondván ebben a különleges intézményben Mayume szakoktatóktól tanulhatná meg kordában tartani képességeit. Családja nem repesett ennek a hírnek. Mayume viszont roppant lelkes volt, édesapja belátva, hogy nincs más megoldás elintézte, hogy speciális keretek között megkezdhesse a hat éves képzést. Gyönge egészségi állapota miatt felmentették a fizikai képzések alól, emiatt a fegyveres és pusztakezes harcművészeteket csupán elméletben sajátíthatta el és alkalmazni nem tanulta meg őket. Noha nagyon is vágyott rá, tisztában volt vele, hogy szervezetét nem terhelheti ezzel. Tanulmányai folyamán is rendszeresen lézengtek körülötte testőrök, egy tapodtat sem mozdulhatott nélkülük. Óráira hintóval vitték, majd a tanítás végén azonnal hazaszállították. Emiatt kevés lehetősége nyílt a szocializálódásra, csupán ritkán volt alkalma szóba elegyedni hozzá hasonló diákokkal. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a háta mögött számtalan negatív pletyka kélt szárnyra kiváltságos helyzete miatt. Mayumét ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte, egyszer sem próbálta megmagyarázni a speciális oktatás mikéntjét, ráhagyta az ostoba fejekre azt a konklúziót, miszerint családja révén kivételeznek vele. A negatív véleményektől inkább megerősödött, picit talán jobban el is szigetelődött környezetétől. Mayumét boldogította, hogy fivéreihez hasonlóan elsajátíthatta a halálistenek tudását, még ha nem is olyan részletességgel, mint ahogyan ők. Az oktatás ideje alatt a házasság nyélbeütését is el kellett napolniuk, mely szintén külön örömöt okozott Mayume számára. Egészségügyi állapota pedig sokkal jobb volt, mint ezelőtt, főleg annak előrehaladtával, hogy kezdte egyre inkább elsajátítani miként tarthatja kordában energiáit. Emiatt és a harcművészetektől való elvonás okán a mágiahasználatban óriási előrelépéseket tett. Kíváncsiságból olykor magánúton is képezte magát ebből a tárgyból, így különböző kidou-tekercsekből újabb varázslatok alkalmazását ismerhette meg. A boldog idők viszont véget értek újabban felszaporodó rosszulléteivel. Fáradékony volt, betegség előjeleit jósolták orvosai, kik a halálisten képzőt okolták állapota romlása miatt. Úgy ítélték, túl sok energiát pazarol az Akadémiára, túlhajszolja szervezetét, nem pihen eleget, ebben rokonai is egyetértettek. Főleg azért, mert az akadémiai oktatása kötelezettségei kárára ment. A családon belüli feszültség tetőfokra hágott emiatt, gyakran került szóváltásba édesapjával és édesanyjával egyaránt. A kemény szavak okozta sebek főleg lelkében hagytak mély nyomokat, a külvilág felé erős maradt. Hüpnosz ebben a válságos időkben kereste fel ismét Mayumét. Egy álom képében elevenedett meg előtte Belső Világa. Mayume sejtve az álom mögött húzódó igazságot, ezúttal sokkal nyitottabban állt hozzá a szellemhez. Nála próbált támogatást keresni. Ennek fényében meg is tudta szólítani lelki társát. Hüpnosz, miután átnyújtotta Mayuménak fegyver alakját, meg is mutatta az első képességét. Ekkor tárta fel a szellem a titokzatos énjét. A technikához járó személyiségjegyeknek ugyanis alakot adott, külön létező lényként kezelte, fiaként mutatta be az arcot öltött férfit, ki önálló humanoidként működött. '''Morpheusz, magas, derék kiállású férfiként öltött alakot. Kócos aranyszőke haja a fényben szinte ragyogott és rakoncátlanul hullottak igéző szemei elő. Homlokán ötágú csillag szimbólum foglalt helyett, mindemellett fekete, aranyszegélyes ruhát viselt. Komolysága magabiztosságot sugárzott, nyugodt volt és alázatos. Ő tanította meg Mayuménak az Első Álom nevű technikát. Az álomból való ébredést követően Mayume immáron a való világban is kezei között tarthatta az aranybot formájában materializálódott lélekölőkardját, ezzel megtéve a legnagyobb lépést a halálistenné válás felé. '∂ ''Hajótörés „Felébredtél, s elaludtál. Még csak most kezded felfogni, hogy a két világ között, milyen vékonyka fal is áll. Kincsre lelsz, akár korán kelsz, akár nem. De valóban elég az erő, amit kaptál, hogy legyőzd ellenfeledet? Ismered egyáltalán? Tudod, hogy mivel állsz szemben? Óvatos vagy, ugye?” Mayume állapota ismét stabilizálódott a lélekölőkardja megszólítása után. Tanulmányait nyugodt lélekkel, körülménymentesen folytathatta. Pár hónap után pedig családja közbenjárásával elvégezhette a záróvizsgákat is. Magától érthetődően, ahogyan nem kellett a fegyveres és pusztakezesharc oktatáson részt vennie, úgy a vizsgákon sem kellett teljesítenie ezt a részt. A sikeres vizsgái nyomán a Kidoushuu berkeibe kapott felvételt a mágiák terén mutatott kimagasló tehetsége révén. Itt gyógyító és pajzs mágiákkal foglalkozott. Rengeteget segített, mint a munkakör megismerésében, mint a beilleszkedésben számára az a tiszt, ki szülei kérésére kereste fel őt, majd buzdította arra, hogy végezze el az Akadémiát. Noha meglehetősen kevés időt tudott az osztag berkeiben tölteni, amiért állapota ismét rosszabbodott. Ugyanakkor nagy örömmel töltötte el, hogy ő is a Gotei 13 tagja lehet, akárcsak fivérei. Úgy érezte bizonyított ezzel, hisz gyöngélkedései ellenére is remekül vette az akadályokat. Az évek múlásával az orvosok nem tudták kezelni a fokozatosan romló állapotát. Emiatt meglepő volt, hogy a Gotei 13 ennek ellenére is elküldte őt egy bevetésre. Szülei nem tudtak az üzenetről és nem is kívánta, hogy intézkedjenek számára ez ügyben. Elszánt volt, ki akarta venni a részét a feladatokból, hiszen az Akadémia elvégzésével, a Kidoushuu tagjaként szaporodtak a kötelezettségei Soul Society felé. Mindemelett különös erő hajtotta, nem szándékozott párnák között, szenvedve elhagyni a világot, harcban kívánta elveszíteni életét, akárcsak a legendákban eleső hősök. Ezt természetesen nem kötötte családtagjai orrára sosem, kik bizonyosan elkeseredtek volna, ha tudják, feladta a reményt és nem bízott már többé a gyógyulás lehetőségében. Szó nélküli távozása előtt rokonainak egy levelet írt, melyben részletesen kifejtette tettei mögött rejlő okokat. A borítékba zárt üzenetet éjjeliszekrénye fiókjába rejtette el ama szándékból, hogy csak az találhassa meg, aki megpróbálná kiismerni. Felesleges, de lelkét könnyítő titokzatos lépés volt ez a részéről. Az expedició, mely a Yamakaji (Futótűz) nevet viselte, az Emberek Világába szólt ahol különös anomáliát érzékeltek. Testőrök nélkül, rajta kívül negyedmagával vett részt a kiküldetésen. A misszió ismertetése után a Kidoushuu területén elhelyezkedő kapun mentek el az Emberek Világába. Elvileg egy gazdag, erdős területre érkeztek volna, azonban a zöldellő környezet helyett kihalt pusztaság fogadta őket. A küldetés neve rendkívül találó volt, a fák porig égtek, a jelek egyértelműen arra utaltak, hogy a természeti katasztrófa nem régiben söpört végig a helyen. A levegőben még érezni lehetett a füst bántó szagát, mely irritálta a torkokat és köhögésre késztette az öt fős társaságot. Mayume szervezetére ez cseppet sem volt pozitív hatással, sápadt lett és rosszabbul viselte a tisztátlan levegő okozta köhögésrohamot, mint bajtársai. Ennek ellenére elhessegette a többiek aggodalmát, s bizton állította: nincs semmi baja. A megkezdett kutatás alatt gyermeksírást hallottak a távolból. A kiküldetést irányító, egyben rangidős hadnagy vezetésével lelték fel a kétségbeesett gyermeki hang forrását, mely szokatlan energiakisugárzással párosult. A gyermek érdekes kivetülésének meg volt az oka. Valójában egy lidérc volt, ki ártatlan emberi kisgyereknek álcázta magát. Parancsok harsantak, fegyverek rándultak elő tokjukból. Mayume gyorsan reagált a hadnagy utasításra és pajzsot emelt. Minden erejét belefektette a varázslatba, az általa ismert legerősebb védelmet vonva a csapat köré. Egy társuk, ki figyelemelterelésként magára vonta a lidérc figyelmét, ezzel időt nyerve nekik, elesett a lidérc elleni hadakozásban. Mayume nem tudott segíteni a stratégia összeállításában, alig jártak gondolatai, energiáit felemésztette a védelem fenntartása, hogy megóvja magukat a lidérc csapásaitól. A pajzs komoly atrocitásoknak volt kitéve, Mayume émelyegni kezdett az energiaveszteségtől, amit a védelem fenntartására fordított. A pajzs széttört, ő maga pedig a földre esett, alig kapaszkodott tudata a valóságba. Csatakiáltások, pengék hangjátéka és a lidérc üvöltése zengte be a teret. Mayume erőt vett magán, megpróbált felállni, kitartotta maga elé lélekölőkardját, de mielőtt bevethette volna technikáját a lidérc könnyűszerrel harapta ketté az aranyló botot. „Küzdöttél. Olyan dolgokat láttál és hallottál, amit sokan mások a legvadabb álmukba se képzeltek volna el. Sikolyok törtek a magasba, fájt hallanod. Könnyek temették el az elesetteket, te nem tudtál sírni. Szilánkok hullottak a földre, a csörömpölés mellkasodig hatolt. Egy penge, egy lélek, egy univerzum tört darabjaira. A világ ködbe burkolózik, meg fogod találni a fényt? Megleled azt, amit elvesztettél? Netán tényleg feladod?” Aranyló madarak képében foszlott semmivé a két részre tört fegyver Mayume kezeiben. Fájdalom hasított a mellkasába, a külvilág fokozatosan homályosult el előtte. Távolból úgy hangzott, mintha a nevén szólogatnák. De a sötétség teljesen bekebelezte őt. Mayume biztos volt, végetért a történet. ∂ Iránytű nélkül „A világ, melyet teremtettél kifordult önmagából. A márványból kirakott oszlopcsarnok letűnt korok martalékává lett. A törött pillérek roskadoztak a rájuk zúduló súlyok alatt. Ha kipillantasz, a borult ég gomolygó sötét fellegei rejtik el előled a csillagos szőnyeget. A tücskök citerája elhalkult, hamis szólamok sírnak pusztán az éjszakában. Villámok ostorozták nyelvükkel körbe-körbe körülötted mindent, dörgések ütöttek hangzatos ritmust a fényjátékoknak, mindezek szemeidet sorra elvakítják. Lábaid alatt a talajt egyre többször remegteti meg a természet. Bárhova nézel, bárhova lépsz, csupán pusztulást, halált, elhagyatottságot találsz.” Nincs vége a történetnek – ez volt az első, amit levont Mayume, amikor a Belső Világa zord, kifordult önmagával nézett farkasszemet. A fenséges birodalom, mely általában fogadta most romokban hevert. S a személy, ki cseppet sem udvarias módon üdvözölte nem Hüpnosz és nem is Morpheusz volt. Noha utóbbira rettentően hasonlított. Egy magas volt vele, szintén derék kiállású, csupán haja színe tért el tőle külső tekintetben. A férfi fekete hajtincsei ezüstösen csillantak meg a borús felhők között időnként utat törő napfényben. Szemei opálos színben játszottak, hűvös, rideg pillantása idegen volt Mayuménak. A jelleme viszont szöges ellentéte volt az eddig megismert Hüpnosznak és Morhpeusznak. Tenyérbemászó, kelletlenkedő, fegyelmetlen, gonoszkodó és rettentő makacs. Mindemellett hirtelen haragú, vádaskodó, morcos személyiség. E negatív jegyek tökéletesen összefoglalták őt. Mindemellett úgy játszadozik az érzésekkel, mintha azok nem mélyről jövő fontos dolgok lennének, hanem csupán játékszerek. Feszült légkör övezi minden alkalommal mikor alakot ölt. Leginkább olyan, mint egy kisgyerek, ki megfullad mérgében, amiért nem adnak neki igazat. A férfi nem mutatkozott be neki, zűrös társalgásaik során egyetlen kérdést ismételgetett: „''Bent vagy egy szakadékban, összevarrt zsebedben egy almával, hogy jutsz ki onnét?''” Mayume, akármennyire is erősködött az alak nem engedte, hogy Hüpnosszal vagy Morpheusszal beszéljen. Ördögi kör volt ez. Mayume rendszerint Hüpnosz hollétét firtatta, eltűnése miértjéről faggatózott. Az ezüst hajú férfi pedig emiatt rettentő ideges lett, kiabált, majd dühöngve távozott, amiért nem kapott választ találóskérdésére. A párbeszédük minden alkalommal vitában végződött. Az üres időben, melyet a férfi duzzogással töltött, Mayume a csendes percekben azon kapta magát, hogy a felé intézett találóskérdés megfejtésén morfondírozik. Mivel, akárhogy próbálkozott, nem tudott távozni Belső Világa területéről. Kételyek ébredtek benne, valóban él... vagy meghalt? ∂ Új vizeken „Lelked megrezdült, éreztem. Félsz, de ne aggódj, én is. Mi vár rád, mi vár rám? S mi vár reánk? Lehet jövőnk, együtt, megengeded, hogy segítsek felépíteni álmaid mentsvárát. Kérlek, ne habozd megtenni az első lépést, nem nehéz, bízz bennem. Szóval, mire vársz? Hiszen te is tudod, élned kell!” ZANPAKUTOU Mayume zanpu.jpg|Hyupunosu no Kotachi alap formája Mayume shikai.jpg|Mayume a shikai feloldást használva '''Hyupunosu no Kotachi (ヒュプノス の 子達; Hüpnosz Gyermekei) egy illúzió alapú lélekölőkard. A fegyver küllemben eltér a hagymányos megjelenéstől, ugyanis folyamatosan feloldott állapotában van. A zanpakutou egy több mint 1,5 méter hosszú aranybot alakját vette fel az első megszólítását követően. A tetején formázott patkóalak van, ennek közepén egy kerekre csiszolt rubintkő foglal helyet. A kőből egy rombusz alakú csúcsvég ágaskodik ki. A patkószerű forma alján, amely közrezárja a rendkívül értékes dekorációt, hosszúkás hegyikristályok csüngenek. Méghozzá a fogórészt elválasztó részen, mindkét irányba három-három darab. SHIKAI A lélekölőkard első feloldása a „'Altassátok el (kérlek), Hüpnosz Gyermekei!'” (ネかしつけってくれ, ヒュプノス の 子達!, Nekashitsukettekure, Hyupunosu no Kotachi!) kérésre aktiválódik. A zanpakutou, mivel állandó jelleggel a shikai állapotában van, ezért a parancsszóra minimális változások történnek csupán. A hegyikristályok aranysárgás színt vesznek fel, vagyis Mayume lélekenergiával megegyező árnyalatban fénylenek. Mayume hajában vörös szőlőfürtök öltenek alakot. Uniformisát egy fehér, hosszú ruha váltja fel, mely melle alatt egy viszonylag vékony, piros színű, masnira kötött szalag fog össze. Ez a szalag egy aranybrossal van rögzítve a ruhához, ezzel is gazdagítva az egyszerű, lágyesésű kelmét. *'TECHNIKÁK' Mayume, ha egyet koppint a földre zanpakutouja aljával, megmozgatja vele a talajt, melynek utóhatására egy sötét barlangot von maga és a célszemély köré. A barlangon belül enyhe fényt Mayume ragyogó reiatsujából álló aranyszínű madarak adnak. Így teszi láthatóvá az ébenfa ágyat, amely pipacsokkal van körülszegélyezve. A személy, akin Mayume éppen használja az egyik képességét, eme alvóhelyen foglal helyet. Az ágy láthatatlan béklyóként rögzíti magához a szenvedő alanyt. Mayume mindezeket követően enyhén az illető homlokához érinti a patkóalakba foglalt rubintkövet. Ekkor kell kimondania a technika parancsát, mely a fizikai összeköttetésnek köszönhetően fejti ki a hatását. *Lényeges szempont, hogy Mayume, akin alkalmazni kívánja zanpakutouja képességét viszonylag közel legyen hozzá (maximum három méteren belül). A barlang, mely felépül köréjük sem nagyobb ennél a körnél. A barlang bejáratnál egy különleges „''pajzs''” akadályozza meg a ki-be haladás lehetőségét. Továbbá ha valaki kívül belenéz a járatba, akkor csupán sötétséget lát odabent. A képződmény belsejében érzéki csalódással hiteti el a bennlévőkkel a nagyobb belteret. *Mayume a képességek használata során részben azonosul zanpakutou lelkének egy-egy személyiségével (melyeknek még lélekölőkardja is külön testet és nevet adott), annak függvényében, hogy melyik technikát alkalmazza éppen. A kapcsolatot a homlokán felragyogó ötágú csillag jelzi. *Egyszerre csak az egyik képességét képes alkalmazni a szenvedő alanyos! Vegyíteni, cserélgetni nem tudja őket az adott használat alatt. *Zanpakutouja technikáit egyszerre csak egy személyen képes használni, ennek száma viszont 5000 lélekenergia pontonként nő eggyel. *A technika hatását a szenvedő alany megtörheti, amennyiben Mayume zanpakutou használatánál pontok tekintetében képzettebb vagy egyenlő (különleges képesség, ressurrectión, zanpakutou etc.) tudással rendelkezik. *Ugyanez a korlát érvényes abban az esetben, ha valaki kívülről próbálja meg megtörni a képesség hatását. Ugyanakkor ilyenkor a támadó használt technikáját kell figyelembe venni. Például egy varázslat esetén a kidou/hollow technikák/etc. képzettséget. Ebben az esetben is Mayume zanpakutou használatát kell figyelembe venni. Ha az ellenfél diszciplimája meghaladja Mayume lélekölőkard használatának pontjait, akkor könnyedén képes annak megtörésére. Ezzel egyenlő, vagy kevesebb pont esetén viszont a pajzs masszívan továbbra is fent áll. *Az összehasonlításnál figyelembe kell venni a lélekenergiapontokat is. Mayume ellenfele minden 3000 LP pontonként, amivel meghaladja Mayume lélekenergiáját, annyival kevesebb pontot kell figyelembe venni Mayume zanpakutou használati képességénél. Tehát, ha Mayuménak 5000 LP-je van és 5 pontja van zanpakutoun, és az ellenfele 9000 LP-vel rendelkezik, akkor Mayume zanpakutou használatából ki kell vonni egyet és aszerint kell végezni az „''összehasonlítást''”. 'Első – Álom: Alakító' Japánul: Ichiban – Oneirosu: Morupeusu frame|Oneiroi: Morpheusz Álmokat formál a célpont emlékeiből. A felhasznált anyagból gazdálkodva a szenvedő alany emlékeihez kötve egy szerette kíséri végig álomhoz hasonlatos útján. Lehet a testet öltött illető egy barát, testvér, szülő, szerető, a lényeg, hogy mély érzelmek kössék hozzá a szenvedő alanyt. A technika abból a szemszögből rafinált, hogy különösen odafigyel arra, hogy az emlékekből kiválasztott személy élő legyen, kit a célpont mellé formál meg az álomban. Míg a képesség hatása alatt álló alany egy teljesen normális, mindennapi álmot szundikál végig, addig voltaképpen lélekenergiája átesik egyfajta gyógyuláson. Mayume sajátjából kölcsönzi az energiát a feltöltődésre. Azonban ez a képesség kétélű fegyver! Amennyiben Mayume ártani akar a szenvedő alanynak, a lélekenergia feltöltés helyet dönthet úgy, hogy a célpontot megfosztja energiáitól, úgy, hogy ő használja fel azt. A technikát behatárolja Mayume ereje is, mivel reiatsujából kell gazdálkodnia, ismernie kell a határait, ez az esetben is igaz, amennyiben elnyelni kívánja a másik fél reiatsuját, lévén a teste által elbírt lélekenergiát nem lépheti túl, azzal csak magában okoznak károkat. 'Második – Álom: Rémisztő' Japánul: Niban – Oneirosu: Ikerosu frame|left|Oneiroi: Ikelosz A képesség elsősorban a szenvedő alany rossz emlékeit veszi alapul, hogy minél csúfabb, ijesztőbb, gonoszabb rémálmokat fabrikáljon annak félelmeiből. A technika az áldozat múltbéli gondolataiból gazdálkodva sokszor egy állati lény formáját ölti magára, vagy a szenvedő félhez közálló, napjainkban halott, már nem élő szerette alakját kölcsönzi. Mindezt meghintve azon dologgal, amely iránt a legnagyobb félelmet érzi az illető. Az álom tipikusan rossz hangulatú, búskomor, sötét, rémisztő. A technikának aktív képessége szemmel láthatóan nincs, ámbár maga a képesség, támadó jellegű. Olyan rejtett múltbéli zord dolgokat kavar fel a szenvedő alanyban, melyet az illető talán feledni kívánt teljes erejéből, vagy éppen nem szívesen gondol rá. Mindent összevetve ez egy kegyetlen technika, amely nem testi, hanem lelki sérelmeket okoz. Ezzel kizökkenti az eredeti kerékvágásból, teljesen felzaklathatja a szenvedő felet, az is előfordulhat, hogy elveszi annak tisztánlátását, hidegvérét. Gyakorlatilag mentálisan lehetetleníti el az ezt követő szituációk kezelésétől. HYUPUNOSU NO KOTACHI Cancer.Manigoldo.full.598017.jpg|Morpheusz és Ikelosz *'Név: '''Hyupunosu no Kotachi (Hüpnosz Gyermekei) *'Nem: Férfi *Érdekesség a szellemről:' Hüpnosz igen különleges kardléleknek mondható, ugyanis nem több kardszellem él ebben a zanpakutouban, hanem ugyanannak a léleknek van többféle kivetülése (a jövőben összesen három lesz). Mindhárom a kardszellem egy-egy személyiségét tükrözi, melyet a lélek megelevenített, elnevezett és különálló személyként kezeli őket. Ezek a kivetülések önálló tudattal és akarattal rendelkeznek, noha jellemük korlátozott. Általában egyfajta jellemtípus összpontosul meg bennünk, nem olyan változatos, mint egy emberé. Továbbá mindegyik szorosan kapcsolódik a fegyver egy-egy technikájához. Mayume az ő személyiségükből vesz fel egy keveset a technikától függően. (Ha az első technikáját használja Morpheusz jelleméből kölcsönöz, ha a másodikat akkor logikusan Ikeloszéból.) *'Kinézet:' *'Jellem:' **'Morpheusz: ' **'Ikelosz:' KÉPESSÉGEK *'Kensou (Lélektemetés):' Ezt végzi el minden shinigami, amikor lelkeket küld Soul Societybe. *'Gyenge Fegyveres-és pusztakezes harcos: Mayume már egészen kiskorától kezdve gyönge immunrendszerrel rendelkezik. A legkisebb hideg széllökettől is könnyedén kapott tüdőbajt. Családja evégett igyekezett elhatárolni őt a megterhelő feladatoktól, e közé tartozott a harcművészetek is. Mindig is szerették volna lekorlátozni őt biztos anyagi keretek között eltartott nemes kisasszony szerepkörbe. Ezért fizikumát sosem fejlesztették, vagyis egyáltalán nem rendelkezik vívó-és ökölharci tudással. Mayume az évszázadok alatt elfogadta, hogy szervezete képtelenné teszi a pusztakezes harcmodor elsajátítására, viszont legnagyobb sajnálatára vívótudását sem különösebben tudja fejleszteni, amiért a fizikai megterheléstől hamar elfárad. Noha komoly érdeklődést mutat a hagyományos kardforgatás irányába és szívesen elsajátítaná ezt a küzdőnemet. Azonban az érdeklődését még nem volt lehetősége gyakorlatba is átültetni. '''KIDOU Mayume egészen kiskorától kezdve vonzódott a könyvekhez, régi tekercsekhez. Nem csoda, hogy a Lélektovábbképző Akadémián a halálistennövendékeknek oktatott órák közül pont ez az ág ragadta magával. Noha ez egyfajta kompenzálás is a részéről, amiért nem kimagasló a fegyveres-és pusztakezes harcművészetek terén. Tudását elsősorban támadó varázslatokra élezte ki, azonban rendkívüli érdeklődéssel van az illúzió típusú varázslatok irányába is. Továbbá nem veti el a pajzs-és erőtér technikákat sem. Roppantul nyitott, ha kidouról van szó. Hadou *'Hadou 01.: Shou ''(Döfés):' A használó eltaszítja magától a célpontot ezzel a kidou-val. ~ ''Kidou képzettség: 1 pont *'Hadou 04.: Byakurai ''(Fehér Villám):' Fényvillám szerű, erőteljes támadás. ~ ''Kidou képzettség: 2 pont **Idézés: „''Ó, Viharok szellemei, Ég és Föld nászából születő gyermekek, gyűljetek körém. Kettőt pörgök, s lebukok. A parádé kezdődjék meg újra a mennyekben, és lángba borult ragyogást küldjetek mifelénk. Hadd száguldjon Kelettől-nyugatig.” *'Hadou 31.: Shakkahou (Vörös Tűzágyú):' A kidou a használója kezéből jön ki, erős labdaként vagy hatalmas robbanásként. ~ ''Kidou képzettség: 6 pont **Idézés: „''Ó, Nagyúr a hús és csont burka, minden teremtmény, szárnyak suhogása. Te, ki az Ember nevét hordozod, Pokol és Zűrzavar. Tenger hullámzó akadálya indul dél felé.” *'Hadou 32.: Oukasen (Sárga Tűzvillám):' Széles ívű sárga energiát lő az ellenfélre. ~ ''Kidou képzettség: 7 pont **Idézés: „''Ó, Nagyúr a hús és csont burka, minden teremtmény, szárnyak suhogása. Te, ki az Ember nevét hordozod, Nap és Telihold. Világítsd be a kék éget mennyei fényeddel!” Bakudou *'Bakudou 01.: Sai (Fogság):' A használó a mutató és középső ujjával a célpontra mutatva, annak karjait a háta mögé tudja kötni. ~ ''Kidou képzettség: 1 pont *'Bakudou 09.: Geki (Csapás):' A célpontot vörös fény borítja be, ami teljesen lebénítja. ~ Kidou képzettség: 1 pont **Idézés: „''Hullj szét, Rondanini fekete kutyája! Nézz végig magadon és égj; tépd fel saját torkodat!” *'Bakudou 09.: Hourin (Széthulló Kör):' A használó kezéből egy narancssárga inda lő ki, melynek vége a kézben marad, így a használó irányítani tudja azt a találat előtt és után is. Akár több fogoly ejtése is lehetséges, mivel az indák képesek egyesülni. ~ ''Kidou képzettség: 1 pont **Idézés: „''Hullj szét, Rondanini fekete kutyája! Nézz végig magadon és égj; tépd fel saját torkodat!” *'Bakudou 26.: Kyokkou (Görbült fény):' Elrejti a használót, vagy a használó által meghatározott objektumot. A lélekenergiát is teljesen elfedi. ~ ''Kidou képzettség: 4 pont **Idézés: „''Alkonyattól-pirkadatig, hangosan recsegő fogaskerék, az első lehullott őszi falevél, minden idők legsötétebb éjszakája; Ezüst Fény kecses hercegnője figyelje lépteidet!” Egyéb varázslatok *'Hakufuku (Fehér Kúszás):' A célpont körül virágszirmok jelennek meg, majd ha a használó szemébe néz, az áldozat eszméletét veszti. ~ ''Kidou képzettség: 4 pont *'Kongoubaku ''(Puszító Robbanás):' Vörös, gömb alakú energiatámadás, ereje hasonló a Soukatsuihoz. ~ ''Kidou képzettség: 5 pont *'Inemuri ''(Kényszerített Szundikálás):' Altatásra szolgáló technika. Végrehajtásához el kell húzni a célpont arca előtt a kezet, és az mély álomba szenderül. ~ ''Kidou képzettség: 6 pont *'Gaki Rekkou ''(Dühöngő Fényagyarak):' Egy energiakarikát hoz létre, mely számos zöld sugárral támadja az ellenfelet. ~ ''Kidou képzettség: 7 pont 'HOUHOU' Ennek a képzettségnek a használatában Mayume átlagosnak mondható. Ráérzett az ízére, de nem hagyatkozik rá különösebben. Figyelmét a Démonvarázslatok jobban lekötötték, afelé jobban nyit. Ugyanakkor ez nem jelenti azt, hogy elhanyagolná tudása eme ágát, ha ideje engedi szívesen gyakorol, csupán nem élvez nála elsődleges prioritást. *'Shunpo ''(Villámtánc):' A shinigamik használják, ami rendkívül gyors helyváltoztatást tesz lehetővé kis távolságon belül. ÉRDEKESSÉG *Mayume lélekenergiája gyöngysárga színű. EGYÉB INFÓK *'Fő postszín:' #fbd46b *'Mellék postszín:' #fcf8b8 *Avataralanyok: *#Scheherazade ''(Magi: The Kingdom of Magic) 'JÁTÉKOK' *''Ébredj csipkerózsika'' **'Állapot:' befejezett **'Kategória:' pársoros IC játék **'Kivel/kikkel:' Kagami Ai *''Véráruló III. – A Szárnyas Kígyó felemelkedése'' **'Állapot:' fagyott **'Kategória: 'magánküldetés **'Kivel/kikkel:' Kagami Eisuke, Tamachi Yukezo *''Nőuralom! – Nőegylet gyűlés'' **'Állapot:' folyamatban **'Kategória:' pársoros IC játék **'Kivel/kikkel:' Aikawa Chiyo, Amatsuji Youko, Hino Kagura, Kuchiki Hana, Mizushima Hanabi, Mizushima Rena, Mizushima Seiun, Shihouin Nadeshiko, Yamasaki Shizuka, Yoshida Yuko, Wang Liu Mei Kategória:Shinigami Nőegylet